He Who Wins, Wins it All
by MinhUsagi134
Summary: She breathed in. He was here...She could feel it. She turned and faced him. But he was...different. He didn't look at her with that smirk or a- she gasped. He just looked right through her...he lost his memory. She just knew it. Back then he would play with her emotions and just let her fall vulnerable. She smiled. She liked this new Pan...But why does she miss that dark side?
1. Mom? WHAT!

**AUTHOR NOTE BEFORE YOU READ: **

**This is my new story, "He Who Wins, Wins it All". This is actually a more serious story of mine, hence the fact that there is no character fighting with me over the disclaimer. **

**I actually adopted this story from Nicolive so the original idea was her's. **

**Also, this will be a slow update at first. I want to write the first half of the story and know what I am writing before I can do immediate updates every week. Also, song lyrics will appear right before the chapter starts. It helps set up a mood. **

**So…..ladies and gentlemen….Let's Start the Show!**

* * *

_Why should I save his hide?_

_Why should I right this wrong_

_When I have come so far_

_And struggled for so long?_

_If I speak, I am condemned._

_If I stay silent, I am damned!_

_-'Who am I', Les Miserables_

**Chapter 1**\- **Mom? What!**

All he remembered was a fireball being thrown at him. It was all he remembered in his whole life so far. Besides that, it was a clean state in his brain.

The boy groaned in his sleep. He didn't even know what his name was, who his parents were; heck he didn't know what he had for breakfast!

"Who am I," the boy thought in his head. "What is my name?" The boy shifted in his sleep but instantly regretted it a bit. Pain was sharply coming to his right shoulder.

"Am I alone?" he thought. "Do I have a family that loves me? I want to know…." The boy felt ready to give up. He didn't know who he was and was feeling pain. The pain seemed to seize when….

"Peter," a woman's voice called in his head. "Your name is Peter."

…..Peter….was that his name?

Peter…..how come it sounded so perfect but it still felt like it was a lie?

"I think we shouldn't have saved him?" a woman's voice yelled. "He could have killed my son! We should have left him in the woods" Well now…..he certainly didn't like her.

"That is not how we deal with things Regina!" a voice yelled at the first one. Then how did they deal with things? Peter didn't even want to know.

"Regina," another voice tried to reason. "He maybe a little….problematic but he is still a human. He needs help." Thank you lady! Someone who cared!

Then all Peter could here was arguing after that. Wow…..they were certainly a happy bunch of people…..

He opened his eyes slowly and was greeted with a bright light. Where was he? Peter shifted his eyes and saw a group of people glaring at him. Was he in trouble?

Peter shifted his eyes and glanced at every single person in the group. Wow….what an ….interesting group. Every single person had a….unique look to them. Heck, one person had a hook for a hand!

Peter then stopped his eyes at the blonde woman in the middle of the group. She seemed familiar….was she his mother?...She was!

She had similar features that he had, such as his nose and his chin.

She had to be…..Emma…..That was her name! Emma…Emma Swan…..So if she was Emma Swan…then he was Peter Swan! What a weird name…..

"Mom?" Peter spoke softly to the woman. The group seemed to stop glaring, they were more like gaping now.

"What!"

* * *

Emma was having an….interesting day. First, she found out that her son switched bodies with his evil great-grandfather on accident and then found out that Pan was attempting to cast an evil curse, now…..Pan lost his memory and seemed to think she was his mother…was she that old?

Emma was about to say something to the evil boy but was stopped by Mary Margaret, who in fact gave her a look.

"Mom," Pan asked, while being confused. "Where am I? Wait…you are my mom right?"  
"Uh….um…..you're at the-h-hospital," Emma stuttered out while being shocked. "We brought you here. And yes…I am your…mother."

Pan nodded slowly while comprehending the information.

"Okay," Pan confirmed. Pan then looked at the group once more. His eyes then stopped at Neal.

"Hey dad," Pan greeted innocently. Everyone in the room seemed ready to faint at that point, including Hook.

"D-dad!" Neal repeated. Pan then looked concerned.

"You are my dad right?" Pan asked. "I'm pretty sure. You look familiar." Neal and Emma looked at each other and gave each other a glance. What do they do? But their silent conversation stopped when Hook interrupted.

"Lad, can you give us a minute?" Hook asked. "Your parents are just concerned about your…condition."  
Pan frowned but nodded anyway.

"Okay," Pan agreed. "Just be back as soon as you can."

"Don't worry lad," Hook said, while giving a fake smile as he pushed the group through the door with a push of his hook. "We won't take long. Your mother here is just so concerned about you." Pan gave Hook a huge smile and nodded.

* * *

OUT IN THE HALL

"MOTHER!" Regina yelled. "Miss. Swan is not even 30 years old. How can that evil maniac think Miss. Swan is his mother?"

"It seems that my father lost all of his memory and used the only thing that was familiar to him as a safety net," Gold muttered in explanation. He was certainly not happy about this. The only reason he came to this hospital was to end his father's life. He didn't expect to walk into an argument over his father's condition!

"Why me though?" Emma asked. "Shouldn't he remember you more?"

"It's more complicated than you think Miss. Swan," Gold disagreed. "You see, my father and I had a more _complicated_ history together and he using me is out of the question. His mind secretly desired something more lost and broken like one of his little lost boys. And with you being his _precious_ lost girl, he thought of you as his mother. You do in fact have my mother's nose."

"Okay, noses aside," Emma interrupted. "Lost girl means nothing right now. He could have used anybody."

"Sorry but no," Gold disagreed. "You are the only one who had more interaction with him alone than any other woman in the group. The only ones who contacted him was Hook, my son, and Henry here. So that means, you get the role."

"Then why aren't I the father," Hook questioned, annoyed.

"Because Bae is my son," Gold turned to Hook. "Bae has had more interaction personally then you had. He was indeed a lost boy."

"So what do we do?" David asked.

"We play along," Emma interrupted. "We make sure he doesn't go evil. We are going to act the part and never tell him."

"Are you mad Miss. Swan," Gold yelled while shaking his cane. "This is my father you are talking about. He could be lying for all we know!"

"I know that look," Emma said as she stared at the boy in the hospital room. "It's the look of longing for a family and sadness. I see it all the time in the foster system. He is not lying."

"How can you be sure," Regina challenged. "Don't tell me you are using your lying detection abilities. I assure you that they are wrong."

"I am right," Emma said. "We have to think about our son. Henry here is going to be victimize by Pan if Pan even remembers. We need to make sure that if doesn't happen and if it does happen, Pan will be to soften to even hurt him."

"I have to agree with Swan here," Hook chimed in. "It is a brilliant plan."

"Oh shut up and drink your rum!" Regina snapped at the pirate. "You all can decide yourselves, if you would excuse me, I am going to leave. Go ahead and suffer because if my son gets hurt, you are going to wish Pan caused your pain." And with that, Regina stormed off. Mr. Gold nodded.

"I am afraid I have to agree with her dearie," Mr. Gold said. "My father can hurt everyone we love and I don't want to jeopardize Belle or my son's safety." And with that, he walked away.

Everyone turned to Emma.

"So what do we do," Neal asked Emma. Emma then opened her mouth to speak…

* * *

Peter was confused with pain. The group had been gone for several minutes and all he could think about was the pain. But that didn't matter right now.

All Peter wanted right now was some answers. Could he at least ask some questions and actually get a real answer back! Geez…

Peter continued to think about what could have happened until the door opened. Peter looked up and found Emma and his father walking back in with a dark haired boy in tow.

"So um….Peter….we-" Emma started until the dark hair man interrupted.

"What Emma is trying to say is that you got in a nasty…erm… accident," the man said. "We are your…um…parents, Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy and this is your brother-"

"Henry," Peter interrupted. "I know you…you are my little brother…Henry…Swan." Emma's eyes seemed to widen with shock. He remembers Henry…..kind of.

"Yeah," Neal said slowly. Peter observed the couple and the little boy. They were lying to him about something…something he didn't know. His 'father' was dancing around his words and the little boy was fidgeting a bit. Was this all a lie? Was he not their son?

But they do have similar features to him….and he did somehow did remember that his mom had this weird lie detecting habit. And he just knew they were lying…..no…they were his parents! It was all clear!

"Okay," Peter smiled. The group looked shocked.

"Um…great…" Emma said. "I will check you out right now. Henry, why don't you talk to your brother about that video game we got you?"

Peter nodded and allowed himself to listen to the young boy's excited chatter.

Peter Swan….he like it…..

But what he didn't know was that fate had just given him a chance to be a second chance son.

* * *

_Read this to gain information….._

**This was a sneak peak for the rest of the story. I will be writing this story bit by bit and will post chapters when I can or feel like it is necessary. I am mostly writing this whole story soon then posting it each day when I am done. But, I want people to actually hope for this story so I will be posting every once in a while. As it is known, I adopted this story and I want people to know that this chapter was loosely based off of the original story's first chapter. I didn't though copy and pasted the whole chapter. I actually like to write my own chapter while looking at the original chapter. **

**Anyways….I will also be adding a love triangle between Pan and a few chosen ladies. I will be of course adding a new character. Her name is Charlotte Emmeline Woods. Also known as Lottie or Emmy. Her original name was going to be Clara Woods. But I already used that first name for another story I will be writing. **

**That's it for now. Review! And remember to favorite this story. Bye! **


	2. Oh Felix

**This is the second chapter of 'He Who Wins, Wins it All'. **

**It's a short chapter. **

Now the wheel has turned around

Jean Valjean is nothing now

Dare you talk to me of crime

And the price you had to pay

Every man is born in sin

Every man must choose his way

You know nothing of Javert

I was born inside a jail

I was born with scum like you

I am from the gutter too!

-'The Confrontation', Les Miserables

**Chapter 2- Oh Felix….**

Rumplestiltskin slammed his fist on the table.

That demon.

Rumple growled. It was wrong. Plain wrong!

Anger coursed through his veins at the unfairness of it all, the injustice.

His father, Pan just had to get amnesia! That insufferable, insolent, MEDDLING, COWARDLY boy of a father! He wanted to crush that boy's heart into dust. But no…..the Charming's had to use their 'second chance' excuse. Did they realize how much suffering he went through?

If his papa never abandoned him, Emma Swan would have never been in the foster system and wouldn't have to give up Henry. Because of his father, Rumple lost Bae and had to find a curse. If Pan never abandoned him, Emma would have grew up as a princess with a real family. Regina would have never become queen and sent out a curse and everyone would have been happy. Sure he would have never met Belle and she would found a different love but…PAN WAS THE CAUSE OF ALL THEIR SUFFERING!

And he was going to make sure that they realize that. He was going to get his vengeance.

He looked out the window and saw an interesting sight.

Emma and Neal were awkward as ever with Henry and Pan in tow. Henry though seemed to have warmed up to the idea of a new big brother and was happily licking his ice cream. Pan on the other hand seemed a bit tense. He was wearing new clothes too. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and some black converse. In one wrist, he had a brown leather cuff that seemed to similar to the one he wore during his Neverland days.

They were the perfect family. If someone looked from afar, you could easily tell why Pan was the son of Emma and Neal.

In a stranger's point of view, Pan had the features of Neal but had Emma's nose and eyes. Henry on the other hand had Neal's looks, his grandmother's hair, and Emma's nose and facial structure. The perfect family….

Rumple continued to slam his fist on the table. That boy! How come he of all people gets a second chance!

Rumple continue to watch the scene. It was getting interesting….

Wendy Darling was walking down the street with her brothers and Pan seemed to notice her. Pan was just staring at the girl with wonder. He was getting fascinated with the girl…hm…

"I don't like him anymore than you do," a voice said from behind him. Rumple turned.

It was Regina.

"And who would that be dearie?" Rumple said innocently.

"Oh you know who," Regina glared. "Pan. I want him gone. He is going to threaten my son's life!"

"And what do you suggest dearie?" Rumple said. "If you are suggesting I help you destroy Pan then I am afraid I will be no use. What if I like my father's second chance?"

Regina laughed.

"Don't pretend you do," Regina said. "Your blood is boiling with anger and I know that look. You taught me how to hate remember? I suggest we follow my plan."

Rumple looked at the Evil Queen.

"And what is that dearie," Rumple asked. Regina smirked.

"Who is the only one out of all the lost boys that didn't betray Pan yet?" Regina said. "Who is the only one Pan trusts? Because with his help, we can destroy Pan."

Rumple shook his head.

"Dearie, I hate to break it to you but he will never listen to us," Rumple disagreed. "He is too loyal."

"Not after what happened in the woods," Regina smirked. "If we push him a little farther, we can find out Pan's weakness. Because I am afraid you knowing Pan's weakness is out of the question. Henry's truest believer heart is not the only weakness he has."

Rumple then stood there in thought. Should he? If he did this, Bae and Belle would find out and leave him. Belle would find a new love and Bae would never forgive him. But if he did this…..Pan would die and Bae's son would be safe. Bae would forgive him because Henry is safe and they could be a family again. Yes…

"Fine dearie," Rumple smirked. "I am in."

The villains smirked and continued to watch the sight. Pan's perfect family would soon be just a dream. All because of the help of Felix…..

Oh Felix….

_Read this to gain information….._

**Done! That was a weird chapter to write. After this chapter, I will be using my own plot. We would be finding out what happened in the woods, Felix's decision, and more about Neverland's secrets. We will also have family moments. Like Pan's first day in school, his new bedroom, discovering video games, and so much more! Review to me a moment you would like to see and I will see if I can incorporate it in the story. This is more of a family/romance story. It's though dark in writing for some chapters. Like most of flashbacks with Charlotte is dark. I never write dark chapters so I will be trying my hardest to make it good. I will be using a lot of 'Past the Point of No Return' (from Phantom of the Opera) blockings for that. Those scenes though have a large variety. Many different people have different interpretation for that scene. I will be looking at the 2004 movie, U.S. Tour, 25****th**** Anniversary, West End, and the Broadway versions of this scene. **

**Also, I will also be using Doctor Who references and so much more. So stay in tune! Review!**


	3. Friend or Foe?

**This is the third chapter of my story, 'He Who Wins, Wins it All'. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Raoul:_

_You think you have the odds_

_You think you're in control_

_You think you've fixed the dice_

_Well I will gladly roll_

_I'll bet against the house_

_I'll even double down_

_Phantom:_

_Our whole game, it's been changed_

_Every throw, riskier_

_All the rules, rearranged_

_Fate has re-designed most..._

_-Devil Takes the Hindmost, Love Never Dies_

* * *

**Chapter 3- Friend or Foe? **

Felix sighed in his jail cell. How stupid of him. How stupid he let himself listen to Pan's manipulative words?! If only he listened…..but how can he? Pan was his only friend ever since Pan saved him from those horrible parents of his….he saved him from the whipping, attempt of drowning, empty rum bottles…

Felix ran his fingers through his hair frustrated.

It was so hard to decide. Did he hate Pan...can he forgive that monster? Felix closed his eyes.

Pan's hands...no….Henry's….were clenched over his heart…...Felix was glad for once that the pathetic excuse of heroes saved him. They had saved him before Pan even ripped his heart out of his chest and crushed it…

But it was for a good cause….right? Felix cursed under his breath. It was so hard for him to decide.

"Frustrated?" a voice said smugly. Felix up and found the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin standing there, smirking.

"No," Felix said stiffly. "What do you want?"

Regina smirked as she leaned into the jail cell.

"Your help," Regina said. "Pan has lost his memory and we need your help to end him."

Felix raised a fine eyebrow.

"And why would I do that," Felix drawled out.

Rumple stepped up and leaned on his cane.

"Revenge dearie," Rumple explained. "Pan did betray you and unless you want to spend the rest of your life filled with pop tarts and in this cage, I suggest you help us."

Felix internally frowned. This was ridiculous. Revenge? He expected this from the Dark One but not from the bratty Evil Queen. Felix internally scoffed.

The Evil Queen.

She was ridiculous.

She had spent nearly a decade filled with revenge over a spilled secret that she told to a 10 year old. And when she could have moved on and tried to make her life better, she decides to actually marry the old guy who was the one who hated her mother.

Felix was actually glad the shadow gave information to Pan for once. Neverland was an island where imagination runs wild, it was also the land where time stands still. Pan knew for a fact that if wanted the heart of the truest believer, he had to keep up with the ridiculous gossip and news to be able to figure out who this person was.

"I am Pan's closest friend," Felix said slowly. "I know all his secrets and weaknesses. Why would I tell them to you?"

"While you may think yourself as a friend, Pan thinks of you more like a pawn," Regina said. "He almost killed you so he can enact the curse!"

"It was for a good cause."

"That could end your life."

"I would have died with honor."

"A boy with honor or a pathetic boy who was too naive?"

Felix cursed. She was right about something for once.

Pan had used him. He told him that it was for honor and he should be flattered but…

it wasn't for Pan and Felix's vision...it was Pan. Pan never cared about Felix. Felix just happened to be the former head of the Lost Boys and the most loyal companion that Pan ever had. Pan was just using him so he can get everything he ever wanted.

"So are you in?"

Felix looked up.

"No. You may be very convincing but that doesn't mean I will give away three hundred years of service away." Regina growled and stepped closer so she can give that brat a piece of her mind. But she was then stopped by Rumple.

"Fine dearie. Have it your way then. But I have something that can change you mind very easily."

Felix raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you going to rip out my heart because my secrets can only let out by my soul's willing. Controlling me won't work Dark One. Pan had a spell cast on me that protects his secrets a long time ago."

Rumple chuckled darkly.

"No. I can give you something that's much more….valuable. If I can recall, you had a friend named…..Rufio? I heard from a little pirate that he was your best friend...lover even."

Felix's eyes darkened.

"He died by the hands of that one-handed pirate a long time ago. You're lying and I would never have feelings for him. Children don't have romantic feelings."

"The question though dearie is where is Rufio's body?"

* * *

_AT THE CHARMING'S APARTMENT_

Emma shifted a bit as David unlocked the apartment. It was awkward. This whole thing was.

First, she saved her son from a bunch of lost boys and the almighty Peter Pan. Next, Pan lost his memories and now he has the impression that she was his mother! The Doctor might as well storm in with his weird screwdriver.

"Mom?" a voice called next to her.

Emma tilted her head to the side and found Henry looking at her concerned.

"Are you okay," Henry asked.

Emma gave her son a tight smile.

"Yeah," Emma said. "Just a bit tired. That's all."

Henry nodded and continued to talk to his new brother with eagerness.

A new brother…..

Emma grumbled in her head.

Why did she get stuck with Pan! Stupid Pan…...this would have never happened if he didn't continuously contact her. Like she cared if she was an orphan. She knew that all her life. All it did was leave Mary Margaret in tears…

"Emma?"

Emma looked up and found her family and Pan looking at her curiously from the kitchen.

Emma looked at her surroundings. She was still at the door.

Opps….

"Oh sorry," Emma apologized as she quickly walked in the apartment. "I am just thinking about….stuff."

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other in concern. Emma knew quickly she better change the subject before she had a whole conversation about her 'feelings'.

"Um...Henry!" Emma called out to the young boy. "Why don't we show your brother the family room upstairs? We are turning it to your new room if I can remember."

Henry then grinned excitedly before he grabbed Pan and his mother so he can drag them upstairs.

"You got to see the new bedsheets Granny gave me from the party! It's Star Wars!"

* * *

ENGLAND- SHORTLY AFTER THE TIME RUMPLE WAS ABANDONED

Emmy buttoned up the last button of her dress. It was time…..she grinned.

It had been so long since she had traveled back to the place where she dreamed as a girl.

Emmy breathed in. Had it changed? Of course it would change a little…..it had been three years since she last stepped foot on the shore. Three years since she hunted and sang like a wild girl. Three years since she last wore anything scandalous.

Fifteen…...she was fifteen when she last stepped foot on that land. Emmy smiled as she leaned back on the headboard of her bed.

She would miss the children. Little Jill and Julian were such a delight. Jill was full of spirit and so calm while her brother, Julian ran and jumped like a wild Indian…

Emmy smiled at her inside joke. If only they knew the irony.

She wanted to stay. Oh how she wanted to but…..Jill was growing up.

Jill and Julian were eleven when Emmy first entered their home. They were young and their hearts were filled with sadness….their mother had died a few months before Emmy entered their lives. But it all changed soon. Emmy told them mystical stories of her adventures and helped them grow into fine young people. She was the one who tucked them in every night and made sure they were always healthy…..like a mother…

Emmy sighed.

She wanted to stay….but she couldn't. Jill was due to be married. She remembered the tears on Jill's face when she found out…..oh the tears. But she couldn't do anything about it….girls at this time had to be married at thirteen or fourteen. For it was tradition…Emmy was so glad her older sisters and brothers had run off and gotten married. It paid to be the youngest out of six children. It was horrible most of the time but at least all the eligible bachelors that her mum was crazy about were taken. Her mother did try to get her to get marry to her best friend who was a blacksmith….but it did work out! Emmy go to do her dream. She got to travel and be with children. And not be stuck with some man she hardly knew.

She did want to settle down eventually….but now wasn't the time! She had a world to explore!

Oh how she wanted to take Jill and Julian….

She wanted to curse their father. The father was a cold man. He was always stiff and made sure the kids were always perfect while he visited them.

Emmy scoffed.

He hardly ever visited. And when he did, he was cold...well around the children. In truth he was a perverted man who like to flirt with woman and was desperate for-

Emmy shivered in disgust.

How close she was to leaving when she first met the man.

Emmy was always curious….she never met him when she was to be interviewed. The person who interviewed her was the head maid. The head maid!

And when she met the nobleman, she expected him to be this warm and inviting person all the staff told her about.

And he was…..when he put a maid in his bed.

Oh how she wanted to leave. But no...she couldn't leave the children. She couldn't leave a children with no love and with a father like that. And when she did in fact stayed, she had no regrets. She took care of the children and made sure they were happy. And in return, they gave her this feeling of love she never did receive from her siblings.

The only thing she did dread was the father. Oh how she could feel his perverted hands on the thigh of her dress….

Emmy shivered in fear and disgust. She had to scrub her body clean and bright pink after that.

She remembered when she first met the nobleman.

It was during tea time with the children's grandmother. Emmy smiled. The grandmother...oh how she will miss the old woman.

Anyways, while she was having tea time, the butler had announced the return of the master. Emmy was excited back then. She would finally meet her master!

But it all changed when the grandmother was called away to take her medicine.

Emmy closed her eyes at the memory. He tried to lure her into his bed. But thankfully Emmy grew up with parents who ran a pub. That meant she was sturdy and filled with knowledge of those kinds of people. All Emmy did was politely dismiss him and decide to find the children.

Emmy bit back a grin. Oh the look on that man's face!

"Miss. Woods," one of the young maids knocked on her door. "Master and the children would like to call you down for breakfast."

"I will be right down!" Emmy called with a thick Scottish accent. Emmy got up and moved around her room to grab the last item so she can put it in her carpet bag. She wasn't really Scottish.

She was in fact a proud member of another mystical land. It wasn't all mystical…or nice…but still better than this place! Where she grew up was very similar. Her patch of the land was different from the rest of the villages.

Her town was a land where you had to marry as soon as possible or you would be stuck in the ground. You had to make money and quick. She couldn't blame everyone.

The duke was horrible and liked to spend his money on unnecessary things. He even decide to mess with the ogres….Emmy knew for a fact that a war would start because of the duke's foolish bidding.

"All done," Emmy grinned proudly at her carpet bag. She wanted a head start to this land. She refused to have breakfast. She wanted to get away as soon as possible. She would have to kiss the children goodbye then start a portal.

Emmy grabbed her carpet bag and umbrella. And without a second glance, she was off. For she had an adventure to get to.

LATER…

"Now Jill," Emmy kissed the crown of her the young girl's head. "Be good. Remember to drink lots of milk and be patient. The young duke will be good to you, I promise."

"How do you know," Jill asked through her tears.

Emmy smiled.

"I visited him while you and Julian went to visit your aunt," Emmy said brightly. "He is a bright young man. A bit slow…but he has a good heart. You will grow to love him. But if he does you any harm then send a letter to your brother."

"Yeah," Julian said. "I will knock him straight away."

Jill giggled and wiped away her tears.

"Okay," Jill murmured. "But do you have to go? We will miss you."

Emmy smiled sadly.

"I couldn't be your governess forever," Emmy said. "Children have to grow up eventually. They can be children sometimes but not every day. They have business to take care of."

Jill nodded sadly. It was true.

Emmy smiled then kissed Julian's head.

"Watch your sister while I'm gone," Emmy said. "And show your future bride some kindness and love."

Julian nodded in determination.

"Always."

Emmy stepped back and looked at her charges with pride. They were grown up now…..

Emmy threw on her hat and opened up her carpet bag to get a few items.

"This is for you," Emmy said. She then held a silver locket and a silver pocket watch.

"My siblings and I each year went to the blacksmith to ask our friend to make us some special gifts. We each carry one to symbolize our adulthood and show our love to one another. It was the only time we ever really showed loved to each other. I had these made for the each of you."

Jill blinked back her tears as she was handed a locket.

"Thank you," Jill whispered as she put her silver locket on. She opened it and heard a soft sound. "It sings. But how…."

"Amazing," Julian stared at his pocket watch. His locket was singing too. "It's like magic."

Emmy looked at the children.

"If I die," Emmy said in a riddle, ignoring Jill's question. "These gifts will leave you a surprise. But don't be alarmed. For these lockets will forever sing you my song. Now don't forget me, for we shall meet again." And with that, Emmy opened up her hand. A bean….

She then walked a few yards away from the family.

"I love you," Emmy called out. "And for my next trick…."

Emmy then held up her bean and tossed it to the ground. And within a few seconds, a green light came out of a spinning portal.

Emmy smiled at the amazed children and then jumped.

* * *

Loud thunder came on the island as a spinning portal appeared.

A girl came right out of the portal and landed on the sand. She groaned.

It was harder than she remembered.

Was she at the right place? She looked around and glanced at the blue ocean, the high mountains, and the magical trees.

Emmy smiled.

"….Neverland," she finished.

* * *

PRESENT DAY- REGINA'S HOUSE

"You can't defeat Pan," Felix muttered to the pair from the couch. "It's not possible. He already consumed some of the aura from Henry's heart. He restarted his life process."

"That's a lie," Regina spat back. "Think again. Was there ever a time when Pan was weak?"

"I told you," Felix said annoyed. "If Pan consumes Henry's heart for more than a few hours, he will be immortal…but if he consumes the gold aura for less than that than he will restart the process. He can only die if Rumple dies with him. They are linked."

Regina growled.

"Then freeing you was pointless," Regina said. "I made that false copy of you for nothing."

"Actually dearie it wasn't pointless," Rumple said. "I believe there is something in my book that can help our clueless lost boy here."

"What," Felix frowned. What was that scaly man thinking?

"Relax," Rumple smiled in a non-reassuring way. And with a wave of a hand and a few muttered words, Felix was given a memory potion. For blocked memories….

"What this," Felix asked.

"It seems to be that our dear old friend here blocked your memories," Rumple explained. "He seems that he doesn't want you to remember something very important. Now if you want Rufio back in your arms, I suggest you drink it." Felix scowled at the man in annoyance.

"Fine."

And with that, Felix gulped down the potion.

Then a blue wave seemed to surround Felix's head. Felix groaned in pain.

"What's happening," Regina asked. Rumple smiled at the lost boy.

"He's remembering."

* * *

NEVERLAND- MANY YEARS AGO

Emmy waved her hand. And in a white cloud of smoke, she was wearing a new dress. Emmy grinned. Her gypsy like dress. How scandalous.

Emmy bit back a laugh. Oh how she couldn't wait to reunite with her friends again.

They had accepted her and named her their princess.

"Welcome back young huntress," a man's voice said. Emmy turned around and saw a dark skinned man with deer skinned clothing on him. "It had been a while since you last stepped foot here."

"Yes it has," Emmy smiled. "Have I missed much?"

"Yes," the dark skinned man said. "I am afraid the ruler of Neverland has returned."

"Oh," Emmy said. She hadn't expected that. She remembered there was no ruler back then.

Just the shadow. "Then I guess I have missed a lot. Why don't you tell them to me over supper."

"Of course…Tiger Lily."

Tiger Lily smiled at her chief. It was good to be home.

* * *

PRESENT DAY-STORYBROOKE

Felix sat right up. Pan had kept a lot of memories in…..

"What happened," Regina demanded.

"Let's just say I remember a time when Rufio told me Pan's secret. We both knew this secret and actually contacted it before….during the early times of Neverland," Felix winced in pain. "It was reason why…..it was the reason why Pan let that pirate 'kill' Rufio. To stay young and in power."

"What was this secret?" Rumple asked. Felix looked up with a grim face.

"A girl," Felix said.

Regina scoffed.

"A girl," she repeated.

"Not just any girl," Felix explained. "The first one who kept Pan's heart in Neverland…the one who made Pan the way he is…the first one who made him dark…..like…a lover."

"A lover," Rumple repeated. "That's not possible. He would have been a-"

"An old man?" Felix finished. "Yes…but that the reason why he killed her friends and family. She was his and his alone….but that love made him…it almost changed him back."

"Then why isn't he in his original age," Regina asked.

"The same reason why he abandoned the Dark One here," Felix said darkly. "He let her go. But he's also the reason why she died in the first place. He is the reason why she still out there clueless of her past. She's the Queen of the Pixie Dust Trees….the Queen of the Neverland Fairies. The only one who can end Pan….make him old and vulnerable again. Master huntress and Princess of the Indian Tribe…. "

"But that doesn't even make sense," Regina said annoyed. "You can't just die and still be out there."

"That the problem," Felix said darkly, twirling around an apple in his hand. "She cheated death…for him. She gave him the chance to live a bit more with a few ounces of pixie dust left."

"Then who is this girl," Rumple asked.

Felix looked up.

"Tiger Lily."

* * *

**_Read this to gain important information….._**

That was an exciting chapter for me to write. I honestly was hesitate a first but this chapter was basically my favorite so far….so I did write it! This chapter is the set up for the rest of this story. It introduces the Mary Poppins part, the famous Indian Tribe from the movie, and so much more. Remember, I have to actually sketch out the whole timeline so I can make sense of this.

REMEMBER TO REQUEST FOR MORE FAMILY MOMENTS…even if I have to make Emma and Neal look awkward next to each other. Like how funny would it be if Emma and Neal have to chaperone a school dance?!

Remember I also have to write my 'Lost Girl' story too. So updates will be a tad slow. Also, I will try to write a few more chapters faster than normal because I am actually traveling to Mexico in the near future of vacation.

Wendy will make a major appearance in this story and you will see how she affected Pan and Emmy.

**EMMY**: Her Indian dress is actually heavily based of the dress Christine Daae wears during the Point of No Return song. Also her governess dress is really just the dress Clara wears during the Doctor Who episode. The blue one…..

That's it for now. Remember to review, check out my 'Lost Girl' story, and all that boring stuff.


End file.
